1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water fountain and more particularly pertains to providing a cascade waterfall over a landscaped environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water fountain of know designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, water fountain of know designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a cascade waterfall through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,646 to Benak discloses a color changing illuminated fountain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,032 to Quillin discloses a low splash steady state waterfall. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 185,946 to Nign discloses an ornamental design for fountain. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,682 to Sharp discloses an ornamental design for a bowl for a fountain.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe water fountain that allows for a cascade waterfall over a landscaped environment.
In this respect, the water fountain according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cascade waterfall over a landscaped environment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved water fountain which can be used for providing a cascade waterfall over a landscaped environment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.